brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Signature stuff
Herro all, I'd like to propose that we change our signature policy to, well, this. That would involve the creation of the EZsig templates from MLNW as well. Basically, the rational behind this type of signature policy is to allow newbies to have a signature that doesn't break the wiki, and when they are experienced enough to make their own, they can. I also think that it is a step forward because it allows all signatures to be in a template, instead of taking up ridiculous amounts of space in the code of a talk page. Please discuss. Oh, ya, I think that some of the "guidelines" in place there could be relaxed a bit as well, but I do like the "no images over 30px" guideline. 14:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) * Well, we do have the whole "no longer than 100 characters" thing in place to get rid of annoying code. It seems to be pretty much what we have, just with a couple of more obvious things (which we should probably add in case someone starts putting cat code in their sigs or something crazy). This doesn't mean we have to use those rectangle sigs do we? (I really don't want one of those). 14:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) **No, and in fact we could change one or two of the EZsig templates to not be those. 14:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ***Sounds good to me, especially EZsigs. We need to expand the Signature policy anyway. 15:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) * I like my sig how it is, and I'm not going to change my preferences, if I can leave my signature preference intact, then yes fine. -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 15:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 00:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, maybe outside of the username, a max of 50 characters may be used? Even that is kinda pushing it... 00:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess, if they want to put any alternate (longer) names to talk page links, list their edit count, etc, it would still probably be within 50 characters. 00:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should have their policy on signatures, but that we should have a maximum length. 12:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, my signature is long... ::But the thing is, you don't see the characters when editing. :::That's not the only thing that is annoying. The length means that conversations that could be 5 lines now take up 8. 18:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I support this policy, 50 characters is enough. 18:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) }} So, is anyone opposed to adding all the no-brainer stuff from the MLN wiki? Ok to add it in 24 hours if there's no objections? 08:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I think we should have a policy saying that there should be a maximum of images in the signature, say maybe two? 01:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Stuff added to the policy. Two images sounds ok to me I guess, although I would find four small icons more acceptable than one really long image personally. 11:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::This will mainly only be a problem if you're using the Monaco skin- on MyHome, all photos being added are shown at a standard size, so you get a massive gallery of images every time someone signs if they have lots of images. 18:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah, ok. Well, fair enough, I'll support the two images then. 02:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC)